The Doctor, Paradoxes, and Robots, Oh My!
by Sapphire7777
Summary: Hello there, my name is Matthew. I always thought my life was pretty unexciting and boring. I worked at a café and lived with my half-brother Alfred who was in a band called "The Heroes of the World." I never thought my life would ever change. That was before I met the Doctor, when my life would forever be different. For better or worse, I still don't know. (EIGHTH DOCTOR.)


**Author's Note: **Man, I am so glad I did this. Paul McGann has always been my favorite Doctor, yet was severely unappreciated by only being allowed to be in the movie and nothing else. I mean, I've listened to all the Big Finish radio dramas, but it still isn't the same. So, I thought, why not get some more Paul McGann love out there? :) Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I welcome constructive criticism. Let me know if you catch a spelling/grammar error or anything that could be phrased better, so I can correct it! SAPPHIRE OUT!

**Warning:** _Very_ mild language will be used. Don't like, don't read.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Hetalia or Doctor Who. Those wonderful shows belong to their original owners.

**Chapter One: Monsters of the Concert Hall**

Oh, well, hello there! Oh maple, this is so awkward. I don't know why I'm even doing this. Okay, that's a lie. I know exactly why I'm doing this. I need to put my thoughts down — get my story out there. I need to know that I'm not crazy. I want people to read each word and sentence and paragraph and realize that these amazing things are out there. I want them to see that robots and aliens are real — like the Doctor. Oh yes, how could one ever forget that crazy man with the curly brown hair and strange velvet jacket?

So, here I am, telling my story. I wonder if anyone will actually read this. Nevertheless, I should start from the beginning and introduce myself. My name is Matthew Williams. I'm a bit of a nobody. I was born and raised in Quebec, Canada and had recently moved in with my half-brother in America when everything began. I had started working at a small coffee shop in upper Fort Worth. It was really a quaint place — hardly got any customers. But I still loved it.

"That'll be $5.35," I finally calculated, a small smile upon my face. The man in front of the counter nodded and handed the money to me, which was quickly traded for the drink he had ordered. I sighed after the customer had left, resting my elbows on the metal counter and putting my chin on the heel of my palms. The shop had been quieter than normal the past few weeks. It seemed as if the old café was finally losing all its customers to Starbucks.

"Too quiet, right? Even for this place."

I looked up, surprised to hear someone talking to me. My lavender eyes met with the ruby ones of my co-worker Gilbert Beilschmidt, who was currently cleaning some of the glass mugs that probably did not even need to be cleaned.

Gilbert was an egotistical albino who had worked at the coffee shop for about five years. He had been a good, albeit annoying friend ever since I moved to Fort Worth. He was the person who got me a job at the café in the first place. The male also seemed to have a very small vocabulary, consisting of the word 'awesome' (which was usually used to describe himself) and not much else. I think the only reason I was ever able to put up with him was because he reminded me of my half-brother Alfred. They had _very_ similarly-sized egos.

"Oui," I responded, my slight French side from my stay in Quebec appearing, "It's always been quiet, but not _this_ quiet. I'm not sure how long the shop will be able to stay open like this. Even the boss has seemed worried about it."

Gilbert set the mug he had been cleaning down as he laughed with that strange laugh of his. "Kesese~ Don't be such a downer, Mattie! The awesome me would never let this place close down. I'll definitely find a way to gain more customers!" he explained confidently. I could not help but roll my eyes. Hopefully that optimism would manage to keep the place alive, though a part of me doubted that it would.

"Once you think of a way, let me know."

There was a moment of companionable silence between us before I noticed Gilbert's eyes shift to the standard black and white clock on the wall. His snowy white eyebrows furrowed, which made my own blond eyebrows copy the action. It was odd to see the male frown instead of having a conceited grin on his pale face.

"What's wrong, Gil?"

"Nothing, it's just — your shift has been over for fifteen minutes. Didn't you say something about having to go to your brother's concert after your shift?" Gilbert explained, looking a bit confused.

"Oh maple, I totally forgot! I'm going to be late!" I frantically untied my apron and thrust it to the side, using my hand to push myself up and over the counter. I had made it halfway through the door when Gilbert's voice stopped me.

"Mattie, your hat!"

Realizing that I had forgotten to take off my paper cap, I removed it and threw it into the trash can near the door, murmuring a quick thanks before running out the door. Alfred would be performing with his band at a place three blocks away in five minutes. And I didn't have a bike, car, or extra money for a taxi. At the time, I did not think there was any way I would be able to make it, despite how fast I might be running, but I was going to try anyway.

My muscles and legs were straining, stretching desperately to heave my body as quickly as it could. I ran pass other people on the street who were out doing normal things like shopping, eating, and talking, while I was running against the clock to get to my brother's first ever gig. I do even recall that I ran into some people, shouting apologies but never giving the time to stop and look back. My lungs were screaming for air because of the strain I was putting on them. Sweat trickled down my face and down my back, making me almost feel as though I was soaked in it.

With my chest heaving, an exhausted grin crept onto my face. Somehow, despite the odds and with seconds to spare, I had the building where the concert would be within my sight. All I had to do was run across the street, and —

My world suddenly came to a screeching stop. Everything seemed to become slower, as if the entire world had just been switched to slow motion. Except for the dull beating of my heart and the roar of the engine of the car that was zooming towards me, all things and people around me appeared to lose the ability to make sounds. My head slowly turned towards the black vehicle, my lavender orbs widening.

You know when the say when you feel as if you are about to die, you should see your life flash before your eyes? Well, they are not entirely wrong. It's more like you just see the image of one of the happiest moments in your life that you could never possibly regret. I do not know what you would see, but for me it was the time that Alfred gave my dog Kumajirou to me. It was for my birthday when I still lived in Canada. I could see the glittering lake that I lived on behind that white fur ball of a puppy.

Instead of feeling the car smashing into me like I thought it would, I felt a long arm wrap around me and tug my body out of the way. The world seemed to restart itself as I was shoved face-first onto the concrete with another body on top of me. The sounds of people going about their daily lives, the sound of a cash register opening, and the sounds of other cars were once again audible. Unable to truly move and get up due to shock, I simply shuddered for a second, my heart pounding intensely in my ears. I had nearly _died_. Death had practically reached out his cold hand for me, then decided that I was not really worth the effort.

The body on top of mine shifted and stood up, speaking in a warm, accented voice, "Well, that was interesting, now wasn't it?"

_"Interesting is one word for it,"_ I grumbled inside my head as I stood up and dusted the dirt off my clothing. My eyes now looked over the man who had saved me. He looked very strange and as if he had jumped out of a history book. His hair was relatively long and bunched into brown curls that gently framed his face. A velvet overcoat and a silky scarf covered a tan outfit, the glint of an old pocket watch at his side catching my eye. It reminded me of the one that Arthur, a cousin of mine, carried around all the time, though this man's watch appeared a great deal older. And judging by his thick accent that I had noticed earlier, he was from England, also like my cousin Arthur.

"Er, th-thank you, sir," I finally said, my voice shaking from shock, "I sh-shouldn't have been so careless and n-not looked at the road before c-crossing."

The man simply smiled at the reply, the smile revealing gleaming white teeth. "There's no need to thank me. At least you are all right. It could have been much worse—like the time I raced against Cleopatra. Very messy, but _that_ was a woman who knew how to throw a party to make everyone forget about things. Truly extraordinary things, those parties."

"Cleopatra . . . ?"

"Anyway, while we're talking, you wouldn't have happened to have seen any paradoxes or vortisaurs? They look a bit like pterodactyls. I was searching for a paradox that was causing some trouble in the vortex and when I landed, a few vortisaurs managed to squeeze through into this time along with my TARDIS," explained the stranger in a happy tone. I stared at him blankly. What in God's name was a vortisaur? With all the nonsense that this man was spouting, he sounded like a full-fledged mad man.

"Uh . . . What on earth are you talking about?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing.

"That's a no, then. Well, it was nice talking to you in any case. Maybe we'll meet again." And just like that, I watched the man walk away. Simply shaking my head and thinking it was one of the questions I would never know the answer to, I ran into the concert building, not looking back.

* * *

"You did great, Al! Sorry for being a bit late, though," I congratulated my half-brother, grinning. The concert had gone so well. Almost all the tickets had been bought and everyone seemed to be completely in love with the music. It had taken me ten minutes just to get backstage because of the huge crowd.

"Thanks, Mattie! And now that you bri—" Alfred stopped in the middle of his sentence, frowning at my face. At the time, I was not exactly sure what had suddenly made my face so interesting, so I shifted uncomfortably under his blue-eyed gaze.

"Matthew," he said in an uncharacteristically quiet tone, "Your nose is bleeding and your face is bruised. What happened to you?"

"Eh?" I exclaimed in shock. One of my hands shot up to my nose. I looked at my hand after I had pulled it away and sure enough there was a splotch of warm, sticky blood on my fingertips. It, along with the bruises, must have happened when I had plunged face-first into the concrete. I was just surprised I had not noticed it earlier.

"O-Oh. It's nothing, eh. I didn't get into a fight on the way here, if that's what you're thinking," I explained, hoping to deter Alfred from the subject.

"Then what _did_ happen?"

I sighed. I should have known better than to think that Alfred would simply drop the subject. "I realized I was going to be late, so I ran as fast as I could. I was almost here; all I had to do was cross the street. I wasn't thinking. Before I knew it, I saw a car zooming towards me. I would have been run over and killed if a random guy hadn't pulled me out of the way. That's where these bruises and the nosebleed came frown. When I was pulled out of the way, I slammed into the concrete," I explained, fidgeting and staring at the ground awkwardly.

"Crap, Matthew!" Alfred yelled, putting his hands on my shoulders, "Are you okay? Did you see the license plate of the car? We could sue or arrest him!"

"I'm _fine_, Al. Really. And no, I didn't see the license plate," I insisted, looking truthfully into my half-brother's eyes. He stared at me for a moment, still unbelieving, then sighed and removed his large palms from my shoulders. He crossed his arms and glared at me as if he was very irritated. I glared back. It was not as if it was _my_ fault that I almost got hit—

Oh wait. It _was_ my fault. Well then. This is awkward.

"Whatever, dude, but don't do that again. I would rather you be late than d—" Screams cut Alfred off. We both froze, terrified as to what that scream could mean. Alfred ran to the further part of the wing of the stage, just peeking his head out enough to see a bit of the room where the audience would sit. I felt my heart pounding in my chest at how Alfred tensed at whatever he saw there. I was sure that whatever monster, or monsters, that he saw would be able to hear how loudly my heart was beating.

"What do you see?" I said in an almost inaudible whisper. Alfred motioned desperately for me to be quiet before looking back out again. I swallowed thickly. Just what was out there?

"All humans in this building will be taken for upgrading. Failure to comply will result in deletion," a cold, mechanical voice spoke, sending a shiver down my spine.


End file.
